Eve Tearm
|kanji=イヴ・ティルム |rōmaji=''Ivu Tirumu'' |alias=Holy Night |race=Human |birthday= |age=16 (debut) 23 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Dark Green |hair=Blond |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus |previous affiliation= Magic Council |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Rune Knight |team=The Trimens Team Blue Pegasus |previous team=Light Team |partner=Hibiki Lates Ren Akatsuki Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Snow Magic |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice= Fuyuka Ōura |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Eve Tearm, known as Holy Night Eve, is one of the Mages who belong to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Appearance Eve was initially a slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head. He had large dark eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Seven years later, Eve grew into a young man, gaining sharper facial features and narrower eyes, while at the same time changing his hairstyle, which has grown longer, wavier and slightly messier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 23 Eve’s first attire consisted of a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing Blue Pegasus’ symbol. Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, CoverFairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Cover After the time skip, Eve switched to a more casual outfit, with a short-sleeved shirt left untucked over dark suit pants complementing the tie around his neck, covered in light and dark diagonal stripes, plus dark shoes. History Eve was once trained to be one of the Magic Council's knights but since the council dissolved, Eve was left out of a job. With this he recently joined Blue Pegasus and was invited to join the Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Cover Synopsis Oración Seis arc Eve, along with Hibiki Lates and Ren Akatsuki, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Light Team, though the three of them are more womanizers than anything, instantly trying to woo Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-6 After briefing the others on who the Oración Seis are, the group (save Jura Neekis and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) take off to find them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-15 Soon after, they are quickly beaten and nearly left for dead by the Oración Seis, but at the last minute they are saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy who were both taken by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 Eve stays with Ren as they near the hideout but run into Dark Unicorn, one of the dark guilds allied with the Oración Seis, however unlike the Oración Seis, the two were easily able to defeat them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12 When Nirvana is activated, he and Ren split up, Ren heading toward the light caused by Nirvana while Eve carries on the mission to look for Wendy. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 2-3 However, before he reached his destination, Midnight finds him and easily defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 18-19 He later assists his teammates along with Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy to stop Zero from destroying the Cait Shelter Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-12 After the Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Light team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 X791 arc Eve, along with the rest of The Trimens, visit Fairy Tail to tell to inform them of the possibility that Tenrou Island may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 Grand Magic Games arc During the Grand Magic Games, The Trimens, along with another member that looks like a rabbit, pass the preliminaries at fifth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Eve represents Blue Pegasus in the first round of the Games, "Hidden".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 After the other competitors gather in the center of the field, Gray asks them what the Pumpkin Man is, and Eve says that as they saw him every year, they hadn't noticed. He then bows to Pumpkin Man, saying that he must have hard work with the costume. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 8-9 When the event starts, Eve and the other competitors figure out the game is like hide-and-seek, only there are various clones of all competitors and they must attack the real ones. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 15-18 Eve eventually goes on the offensive during the game, and uses his Snow Magic to make it snow across the city, concluding that real people shiver in the cold, and he will be able to see the real persons breath due to dropping temperatures. With this strategy, he easily scores three points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 10-11 He is soon attacked by Rufus of Sabertooth though, who easily wins the event with his Memory-Make Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 14-16 At the end of the game, Eve scores four points for his guild, coming in fourth overall in the game.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 21 Magic and Abilities Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): A type of Magic which allows Eve to produce and control snow, and which has been described as powerful enough to turn Eve's surroundings into "a world of purest white" in an instant. His control over snow grants him the offensive abilities to generate snowballs or avalanches against his foes. However, it looks like users of Ice-Make Magic, or generally individuals resistant to cold, are either immune to Snow Magic or more resilient to it than other people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 11 Such Magic can be employed in conjunction with heavy Magical ammunition, such as the one found on Blue Pegasus' airship Christina, to perform more powerful, large-scale attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 7-11 *'Snowfall': Through the use of his Snow Magic, Eve can prompt snowflakes to fall from the sky in a large area, drastically lowering the place's temperature; something which causes human opponents to shiver, at the same time rendering their breath visible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 10 (Unnamed) *'Blizzard': Eve has shown the ability to generate and control blizzards, moving them around through hand gestures and using the blunt power granted by their cold winds to strike multiple targets. (Unnamed) *'White Out': Eve extends his arm frontwards, summoning forth his Magic Seal and enveloping the immediate area around him in a large snowstorm which, according to his own words, steals away his foes' visibility and at the same time freezes them. This technique's execution covers everything within the place where it is casted with snow, including the enemies struck by it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 (Anime Only) *'White Fury': Eve extends his right arm frontwards, with his hand open, and then places his left hand on the right forearm. This prompts a medium-sized snowstorm to be generated from his right palm and fired towards the target. The snowstorm, starting out as rather small near Eve's hand, grows larger as it moves away from it and nears the opponent. This spell can be rapidly used in subsequent reprises, even while Eve is moving.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 57 (Anime Only) Appearances in Other Media Video Games Eve appears as a support character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Battles & Events *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Ren Akatsuki & Eve Tearm vs. Dark Unicorn *Eve Tearm vs. Midnight *Hidden (Event) Trivia *According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Eve's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knights Category:Former Members of the Rune Knights Category:Needs Help